1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an evaporative humidifier which executes humidification by naturally evaporating water without the use of ultrasonic waves and a heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
An evaporative humidifier is an electric home appliance which includes a humidifying element absorbing water and an air blower fan forcibly blowing indoor air, and causes indoor dry air to become humid via the humidifying element absorbing water and then to be discharged to an indoor space so as to execute humidification.
In general, the humidifying element is rotatably provided within a main body of the evaporative humidifier, and is rotated to receive water stored in a tub. There are two conventional methods of supplying water to the humidifying element. In the first method, the humidifying element is provided such that the lower portion of the humidifying element is submerged in water in a tub, and thus directly absorbs water in the tub. In the second method, the humidifying element is provided so as not to be submerged in water in a tub, and a water pocket provided at the circumference of the humidifying element draws water up from the tub and supplies the water to the upper portion of the humidifying element.
In case of the former method, most of the water absorbed by the lower portion of the humidifying element flows down before rising to the upper portion of the humidifying element, and thus humidification efficiency is not high. Further, since the lower portion of the humidifying element is submerged in water even if a humidifying function is stopped, mold or bacteria are easily propagated.
On the other hand, the latter method has high humidification efficiency and is cleaner, relative to the former method. However, the water pocket generally has a bowl shape, one surface of which is opened, and thus molding costs associated with manufacture of the humidifying element and the water pocket provided at the circumference of the humidifying element are increased. Further, such a bowl-shaped water pocket may draw water up from the tub only when the water pocket is rotated in a direction in which the opened surface of the water pocket is raised, and does not draw water up from the tub when the water pocket is rotated in the opposite direction.